Battlefield Romance
by ZeldatheWarriorPrincess
Summary: A war is being waged on Lorule by an evil ruler, and Hilda is worried for Lorule. So she decides to tell Link about this. Upon meeting her, Hilda warns Link that the woman is really powerful in magic and strength. Zelda finds out about this, and decides to help the two. Link and Hilda may possibly fall in love. Will they save Lorule, or will Lorule once again crumble?
1. Chapter 1

Hilda's P.O.V

It has been three years since Lorule's restoration, and now I'm seventeen. Lorule's buildings and villages are still in repair, especially Lorule Castle Town. Everything is going okay, until I hear reports of strange men on horses riding in the forest and the fields in early mornings.

Whenever a citizen enters the forest or the field, the citizen would never be seen again. I'm getting really worried- who are those invaders, and why are they abducting my people? And also, a woman that I know has a strange smile- sometimes I notice her smiling evilly.

She acts regal, even though she may be from another land. Her voice is deep and dark, and she seems to have distaste towards the light and good things like kind actions. She visits the castle sometimes- and she seems to be interested in what's beyond the throne room.

Maybe that is because she scans the door to the Sacred Realm sometimes. Her type of behavior is worrying me, too. Her name is Ebony, and her skin is unusually pale. Her lips are pitch black, and her hair is the same color. Her eyes are pitch black, too.

She wears a long and slender pitch black gown that seems to emit a dark aura.

Ravio also suspects something about this woman, and he sometimes expresses worries about her to me when she isn't around. I agree with him most of the time, and also he acts afraid whenever the woman is around.

One night as I walk to my office to write a letter to Link about this woman, Ebony suddenly appears at my desk, scowling as if in disapproval. The kind of scowl is an evil one, I assume.

"Why are you writing a letter to a possible hero?" She asked in a dark tone of voice.

"Because I suspect that you're up to something that is considered to be an evil plan," I replied.

"Well, I've known your mother a bit. Once, I demanded that she lend the kingdom to me, but she refused. So I got furious and decided to wait for a while. No wonder your mother's so stubborn."

"Wait, I remember you visiting the castle long ago when I was really young."

"You were scared back then," She remarked.

"I'm not afraid right now, actually. And I won't allow you to destroy Lorule or even overthrow me."

"So, you're stubborn as well... I might try again tomorrow..." She finished with a seemingly devious smile.

I start writing the letter. I haven't seen Link since then, but I must admit that he's kind of cute... But he may be handsome right now because back then when Lorule was in a terrible state, we could have been fourteen at the time.

I remember blushing a bit upon seeing him for the first time.

* * *

Link's P.O.V

It's been a long time since I saw Hilda for the last time. I must admit, she is really beautiful. When I first saw her, my heart fluttered. And I remember the moment when I have to leave Lorule after the defeat of Yuga.

"Link and Zelda, I may teleport you home using my magic," Hilda said as she takes the bracelet from me. She gazes into my eyes for a second before turning around.

My heart flutters a bit as I feel a sensation. Hilda's magic is taking me and Zelda to Hyrule. Tears well up in my eyes as I whisper "Hilda, I'll miss you."

After that, I am laying on the ground, and Zelda shakes me awake. "Link! Are you okay?" She asked as she inspects me with her eyes, "Wait. I thought I saw you crying."

"I..." I replied.

"What is it?"

"I'll miss Hilda."

"I thought you don't like her. Well, by the way, I've never seen the Triforce whole! Let's take a look, Link."

We approach the Triforce, and Zelda asks if I have a certain wish in mind.

"Poor Hilda! Her land is in such a terrible state that she is driven to utter desperation! And she was even fooled by that nasty Yuga!" Zelda said as she places her hand on the Triforce.

I place my hand on the Triforce, and then we wish for Lorule to be restored.

I sigh a bit- I wonder if Hilda's feeling the same about me, in a romantic kind of way. I remember seeing her blush when we first met. It's possible that she may like me.

A letter appears on the floor as I walk to the door. I pick it up, and it has the Lorulean Triforce on the back. Is this from Hilda? Her kingdom may be in danger, or maybe she wants to talk with me. I open the letter, and then I start to read.

"Link, I want you to come tomorrow. A woman from another land may be waging war on Lorule- and most citizens are disappearing. This woman's name is Ebony, and I think she's evil. She once attempted to steal the kingdom from my mother, and now she is possibly going to wage war on Lorule. Bring your sword, just in case. -Princess Hilda."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter. Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda's P.O.V

Ever since age fifteen, I've been training my archery skill in the training fields. Link sometimes visit for a while- and one time when I shoot a center of the target, he gets really impressed with my skill.

I am doing archery so that I can defend myself better- I was totally defenseless back then, even though I once accused Yuga of kidnapping the Sages. As I prepare to shoot the target, Link walks into the training fields.

"I won't be in Hyrule tomorrow," He said.

"Why? Is Lorule in trouble again?" I asked.

"Yes. Well, a war is going to be waged on the kingdom- and Hilda's worried for Lorule."

"Well, do you mind if I help out a bit? Because wars are dangerous- and you'll possibly get killed. I should have your back as we try to stop the invading country from destroying Lorule."

"I don't mind, but you'll have to wear armor though."

"Okay, then. I'll get into my armor tomorrow- and I'll also wear a tunic because the dress is a bit restrictive."

"Alright then, but I wonder if Hilda will recognize you."

"I'm sure she can."

Link walks out of the field as I hold up the bow to shoot the target. Like my female ancestors, I have strong arms. Some of them used a bow to help a hero defeat Ganon or some other villain that once turned one of my ancestors into a spirit.

According to Hyrule Historia, the earliest ancestors sometimes do certain things to stop Ganon from getting the Triforce, like breaking the Triforce into six pieces, for example.

One ancestor of mine once surrendered to a Twili king, and the kingdom got covered in Twilight. She's known as a heroine, even though she helped her hero to stop Ganon. I have a book about her, and I read about her many times. She's really cool, because she is brave and calm, just like me.

One notable thing about her is that she has light brown hair unlike the rest of the women in my bloodline.

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

Ravio appears in the office, and I notice his worried expression. "What is it, Ravio?" I asked.

"Rumors of missing people are escalating- and this morning, one of my friends entered the forest, never to be seen again," He replied.

"Link is coming tomorrow. And he should do something about the invading kingdom's ruler. Some of the men in Lorule are gone, and the others are beginning to take notice of the strange men that roam the forest and the fields. They decided to take action, but one of them is abducted."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I'll try not to make any more mistakes. I'll possibly go to the battlefield, because some men from the invading kingdom are very powerful- almost as strong as a beast made up of a group of men."

"What are you going to do in the war?"

"I'll encourage the men to fight back- and possibly tell them to come up with ways to defeat the invading army. I may help out a bit if ten of the men end up getting defeated by the invaders."

"Are you going to let your life get endangered for the sake of Lorule?"

"Don't worry about me- I'll be okay."

"But what about Ebony if she finds out that you are helping your men to fight back against her army?"

"Link may stop her."

"Alright then- but I'll be worried for your safety, because you're my close friend. I can't stand the thought of you dying in the battlefield."

"I'm not really weak, so I'm capable of surviving in the battlefield, so you shouldn't worry."

"Hilda, it could be dangerous out there- there may be beasts that are so powerful that they can easily crush someone's bones."

"Ravio, you don't need to worry, even though I know it will be dangerous."

"And if Ebony has dark magic or a potion that may kill you?"

"Ravio!"

"Okay, okay... I'm just warning you."

He walks out of the office as I start to focus on my work once again. I'm going to be queen soon, but what if the war takes a long time? And then my future coronation will be delayed as a result. People can't celebrate if there is a war threatening Lorule.

Wars aren't times for celebration, but for battle. I don't like the idea of a war threatening to bring down Lorule- it will be really devastating, for sure. The thoughts of bloodshed, deaths, and destruction are entering my mind. I can't imagine it happening to my kingdom and my people. I wonder why Ebony won't give up on trying to take over Lorule.

* * *

**In this chapter, you can tell that Hilda is worrying about Lorule and her citizens. Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The following day, Link and Zelda meet up with Hilda in Lorule Castle...**

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

I prefer not to wear armor, because I would look boyish if I ever wear it. I'm typically more feminine, so yeah. As Zelda notices me, she smiles a bit. "So, Hilda, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine. We'll talk about the invasion that may bring down Lorule," I replied.

"I'm glad to see you again," Link said as he smiles.

"Same with me," I replied with a slight blush.

"Hilda, how long has the invasion been going?"

"Perhaps a few weeks. And I notice there's a lot of fog in the fields and in the forest. I'm not sure why, but I'm pretty sure that Ebony is the one behind this because she wants to take over my kingdom and possibly overthrow me. I wonder what her men are doing to my citizens."

"Does Ebony have powerful magic?" Link asked.

"Yes- and it's really deadly. One time when I was young, she used her magic to kill my father as an act of revenge. And my mother died from a different murderer. Yuga killed her when I turned seven."

"That son of a villain..." Zelda muttered angrily.

"I agree with you," I replied, "I couldn't see past Yuga's intentions back then."

A second later, a familiar figure appears in the throne room- and the figure is that woman named Ebony. She approaches us slowly, and she is grinning evilly. "I see the sweet reunion between you and Link a second ago. Are you planning to stop me?" She said in a dark tone.

She is wearing her hair in a bun, and her nails are painted pitch black. She is holding a staff with a skull. Her dress has a collar that's sort of big- and that's what some villainesses wear. "I see your hero has brought a warrior princess that was a coward back then," She continued.

"I'm not a coward! I'm brave," Zelda shouted in an angry tone.

"Well, well, well... No need to be so feisty, former damsel in distress," Ebony replied in an eerily tranquil way.

"Why, I'd like to force a stake into your heart!" Zelda threatened.

"Whatever. I wonder how your lighter counterpart and her boyfriend got here," Ebony told me.

"Link's not my boyfriend!" Zelda shouted, "Sheesh..."

"You so called hero, you probably hated my rival- but you like her right now?! How confusing, kid..." Ebony told Link.

"Ebony! I don't hate Hilda- I forgave her for tricking me, and some of her other actions, okay?!" Link retorted as he points his sword at Ebony.

"You think you can stop me! How priceless for a hero and the cowardly damsel to think that they can combine their efforts to stop me and my men," Ebony concluded as she smirks, "By the way, I wonder where the Lorulean Triforce is- and I need it so I can take over Lorule."

"For the final time, Link is not my boyfriend, I'm not engaged to him, and I'm not cowardly- but Ravio is so cowardly!" Zelda shouted.

I've never heard someone refer to my friend Ravio as cowardly. Ravio may think himself a coward, but he's not. And why did Zelda call him cowardly?

"Zelda, I know you want to prove yourself, but calling people names? It's not nice to call people names," I told Zelda.

"Whatever," She replied.

"But if he's listening to the conversation by now, he'll cry. He can be sensitive sometimes."

Ebony smiles evilly at me as she holds up her staff in a threatening way. "Allow Lorule to resist my influence, and then you'll be cursed... Foolish little girl," She remarked in a dark tone of voice.

I don't want to be cursed, but I don't want Lorule destroyed either. "Zelda, what should I do?" I asked Zelda.

"You may have to sacrifice yourself for the kingdom- even though she may place a cruel and harsh curse on you," She replied.

Ebony's magic then spews from her hands as I watch Link get in between us. "Don't kill her," Link said as he holds up his shield.

"Link! Hilda needs to resist this woman's influence," Zelda said as the magic bounces off the shield.

"Kid, you're supposed to get out of the way so that-" Ebony threatened.

"No way!" Link interrupted.

"That's it!" Ebony concluded as a few dark knights appear, "Men, get them out of the way!"

She spews her magic at me, and then the magic pushes me across the throne room. "You shall suffer the same fate as your father," She said as she walks out of the throne room, along with the dark knights.

For a few seconds, I couldn't get up. My heart is beating against my ribcage, and I breathe heavily. My arms and legs feel so weak, and my head is all fogged up.

Link rushes to me, along with Zelda. "Are you okay?" Link asked as he helps me up.

"I'm fine," I said, "Except that the curse is hard on me."

Ravio walks into the throne room, and he notices Link. "Hey, Ravio! How are you?" Link asked.

"I'm fine. Did Ebony come here a bit ago?" Ravio replied.

I sigh. Those three are a bit protective of me- mostly Ravio and Link. Zelda cares about me, maybe because we're both princesses and she understands what it's like to be a leader of a kingdom. Friends can be protective sometimes, right?

"She came a bit ago, and she placed the curse on Hilda. Ebony wanted the Lorulean Triforce, but Hilda refused to tell her where it is," Link said, "And Zelda lost it about the woman calling her cowardly and such. Because she is offended, she said that she isn't cowardly but you are."

"Zelda thinks I'm cowardly?" Ravio said as he frowns a bit. I know that his feelings will get hurt.

"I'm not sorry about that," Zelda said, "I was just angry, and I didn't really mean it. I can be unconciously mean sometimes."

"Alright then," Ravio replied.

"Can't we go to the battlefield?" I asked.

"I'm not sure if we can take you along, Hilda. The curse sapped some of the strength from you," Zelda told me, "I'm a bit worried that you may fail to stop an enemy from attacking you, resulting in possible death."

"I'll go, no matter how weak I am."

And then we walk out of the castle to enter the battlefield.

"You have a staff, but you aren't wearing armor- and you are cursed by this woman. Why did you even want to come with us? Fighting in the war is not for the weak or dying," Link told me.

"But I'd rather-" I replied.

"But I'm a bit worried about you- Zelda and Ravio are also worried."

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Are Hilda's friends right to be worried about her? Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda's P.O.V

We enter the battlefield, and there's a lot of dark knights riding horses. The Lorulean knights are fighting the dark knights, and most of them are dead- because the dark knights are unusually powerful.

We hear a lot of swearing and screaming, and in the center is Ebony, and she is on top of a black horse with gleaming red eyes. Link takes out his sword, and I take out my bow. Hilda manages to stand up by herself as she takes out her staff.

"Ebony! Don't you know that you have caused Lorule a lot of suffering? For years, you've never left Lorule alone, and now you've waged a cruel war on the land! You must stop your reign of terror," Hilda declared.

"Never! You are such a pitless fool to not see past Yuga's intentions back then, and I'm a better ruler than you are! I will rule Lorule when you lose," Ebony retorted, "Dark knights, get the Lorulean knights! Especially the blond couple!"

"We're not in love!" I shouted, "You daughter of an evil witch!"

"I have a crush on Princess Hilda!" Link shouted.

I shoot an arrow at one of the dark knights, and Link slashes a few dark knights. Hilda is struggling to fend off the dark knights. I rush in to help her, and I shoot the dark knights a few times.

Just then, I notice a dark knight attempt to restrain Link by placing his hand on his mouth and his arm around him. Link's arms are restrained as well. I shoot an arrow at the dark knight, and the dark knight loses his grip on Link. "Thanks for saving me," Link said.

"I'll always have your back the whole time," I replied.

Ebony gazes at me with an icy glare, and then she rushes towards me. "How can you possibly defend yourself? You're just a lowly coward," She remarked.  
I grab an arrow from my quiver, and then I stab her chest. She gasps, and then I let go of the arrow. I push her to the ground, and her eyes seem to flare with anger. I swear that I can see a flame in her eyes.

She gets back onto her horse, and then she once again bosses her army around. I hold up my bow as I shoot an arrow at another dark knight. The sky is getting a bit dark, and the dark army is leaving the battlefield.

"Let's set up camp near the battlefield," Hilda declared as she points to the left. The knights seem to listen as we approach the left side of the battlefield. A lot of dead bodies are laying in the battlefield.

We set up a tent, and then we get inside. Link and Hilda are sitting next to each other, speaking softly to each other.

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

"Link, the Lorulean army is a bit weaker than Ebony's. Ebony must have put a superstrength spell on them," I said.

"She possibly did. I wonder how Ravio is doing," Link replied.

"He's probably fine- he may be at his house- but I don't think it's safe to go out at night. Some dark knights search for an occupied house and then they may murder the innocent victim. I'm so worried for those helpless victims."

"Okay then. I wonder how long the war is going to last."

"Hopefully not long enough for Lorule to once again be destroyed."

"Hilda, I know we will stop Ebony. We are a team, and once together, we're unstoppable... You don't have to be so afraid for Lorule."

"I'm not afraid- just anxious. Even the bravest people have certain fears."

"I know."

He touches my hand, and I feel comforted for some reason. I blush, and he smiles reassuringly. I inch closer to his face, and he does the same. "Link... I hope Lorule wins the war," I whispered as Link strokes my cheek gently.

I feel my heart pounding my ribcage, and I once again feel weak in my arms and legs. My lungs also tighten a bit, resulting in a harder time breathing. "You're my only hope," I said.

Link nods slightly. My dress is a bit torn and dirty from the battle. I'm so getting a new dress when the war ends. Link lays down, and I also lay down, my head on his chest. I can hear his heartbeat.

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

I wonder if they're flirting a bit. Even though Hilda seems really brave in her exterior, deep inside she may be worried for her kingdom. It's completely dark out, and I feel a bit tired. I lay down to fall asleep.

_A black dragon roars as it breathes fire at me and Link. "Ebony! Why won't you ever give up, so that Lorule can be in piece? And Hilda's possibly close to being dead," Link shouted as he charges at the dragon. _

_I shoot an arrow at the dragon, and the dragon falls to the ground as Link slashes the tail. I hold up my bow as the dragon flies back into the air. The dragon breathes more fire at us, and I evade the fire. I then hold up my bow again._

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

I wake up with a start when I feel two hands pulling me out of the tent. I don't have the staff in my hand, because it's in the chest. I don't know much self defense, either. Upon being dragged out of the tent, I notice a dark knight standing over me.

I stand up quickly, and the dark knight holds his sword in the air, as if he is going to slash me. I hold my left hand in front of my face to protect my face, and I punch the dark knight's face. The dark knight seems to get angry as he places his sword into his belt.

He places his hands onto my neck, and I move my arms into the air. I bend my arms, and I press them against his arms to loosen his grip on my neck. Unfortunately, he's too strong.

I remember having the ability to talk to Link through thoughts. I decide to use the ability. "Link, a dark knight is attacking me. I don't have the staff, and he pulled me out of the tent," I thought.

Link crawls out of the tent as a result, holding his sword. He gets up, and then he swings his sword at the dark knight. The dark knight notices Link, and then he releases my neck to attack him. Link slashes the dark knight's head off with full force, and then I crawl back into the tent, along with Link.

"Thanks for saving me," I told him as we drift off to sleep.

* * *

**The war may last for a while- and some dark knights are defeated, leaving only forty dark knights in the battlefield. What will happen next? Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda's P.O.V

I wake up, and then I grab my bow from the chest. I crawl out of the tent, and then I stand up quickly.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Ebony is sitting inside her regal tent, brooding a bit over her plans for her dark and evil army. She then commands her servant to style her hair into a bun. She picks up her staff, and then she tells her servant to stay in the tent and do chores.

She walks outside, and then she climbs onto her black mare. She rides into the battlefield along with the dark knights. "My soldiers, we have lost sixty men yesterday because of the Lorulean princess and her friends. We must work harder and not laze off, for if you laze off, you'll suffer execution," She declared.

She is secretly a dangerous beast, for her eyes are unnaturally pitch black, and her skin is extremely pale. She laughs evilly as she surveys the battlefield with her eyes.

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

Link and I get out of the tent, and then we stand up to start fighting the dark knights. Zelda shoots the light arrows at the dark knights, and Link slashes multiple dark knights at the same time. Some of the Lorulean knights load up a cannon to kill off the dark knights.

Some of the dark knights get hit by the cannonball, and then Ebony commands a few more men to attack Lorule's army. One of the dark knights take a hold of me, and then he starts to tighten his grip on me.

Zelda shoots the light arrow at the dark knight, and then the dark knight releases his grip on me. I raise my staff, and then I stop the dark knights with my staff.

Link slashes a few more dark knights, and more dark knights appear. Zelda shoots another dark knight with her bow and then some of the Lorulean knights get murdered by the dark knights.

I walk into the tent to write a letter to Ravio. I take out a piece of paper, and I start to write.

"Ravio, I'm doing fine. You don't need to worry about me for a few months because I'm trying to save my kingdom from the army's evil leader. Link, Zelda, and I are making a lot of effort to help Lorule's knights to stop the dark knights. Even though I try to be courageous, I sometimes allow Link and Zelda to help me out. -Princess Hilda."

I hear footsteps behind me, and then I turn my head around. Ebony is giving me the icy glare again, and she is smirking evilly. "What are you doing in here?!" I asked.

"Look at you, pitiless fool, and your actions. You act so brave and determined, and you encourage your army to stop mine- and you also encourage the kid and his princess to fight the dark knights. You think your foolish actions can stop me?" She replied as she pounds her staff on the ground.

"Link, Zelda, and I will stop you! Why did you have to bully me about what I did in the past?! You are so mean and wicked- and you even murdered my father long ago."

"What I did long ago is an act of revenge because I hate how stubborn your mother is. Her mind wouldn't budge, until Yuga gets her out of the way by murdering her. I really want to have Lorule as my kingdom. I want to overthrow you because this land doesn't deserve a foolish ruler."

"I would never give up my kingdom! And I would never let you murder anybody else with your deadly and dangerous evil magic!"

"You think that fighting against my army with the help of the kid and his princess can keep Lorule from being destroyed? Look at me, fool... Do you think your land even deserves a victory against the dark knights that are currently attacking Lorule's knights? Do you think by performing foolish actions, that you can achieve anything?!"

"Stop with all the mean questions and leave me alone! I don't deserve to have my rule threatened!" I shouted.

"Well, well, well... No wonder you're so stubborn, you stubborn little girl..." Ebony remarked.

"I'm not little!"

"But you were young back then when we first met- and you still-"

"Stop it! Do I have to be bullied the whole time during the war?!"

"I won't leave you alone until you at least surrender Lorule to me."

"I will never surrender Lorule to you! And trying to overthrow a ruler is considered treason, and it's cruel."

"Where's the Lorulean Triforce?!"

"I'm not telling you!"

She angrily walks out of the tent, and then my ambassador walks in. "Send this letter to Ravio," I said as I hand the letter to him. He walks out of the tent a second later.

Link walks into the tent as if to check on me. "Was Ebony threatening you for the second time?" He asked.

"Yes. She won't leave me alone just because she wants to overthrow me," I replied, "And she even called me a fool. She's so mean to me."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you- and also, you're not a fool."

"But I was back then, and I'm still a..."

"Don't let this woman get to you."

"She killed my father one time, and she tried to overthrow my mother. She knows what happened back then, so she bullied me about it. She's been calling me a fool almost my whole life. She even made threats to steal the throne from me."

"So, because of that, did you begin to think yourself a fool?"

"Yes- but as a teen back then when Lorule's still in a terrible state, I didn't acknowledge the fact until after Yuga got defeated. I'm such a fool, and will always be."

I sigh a bit.

"But Zelda and I forgave you for what you've done," Link said.

"What makes you think that I'm not foolish? Yuga tricked me back then, remember? I'm so foolish that even my citizens don't want me as their ruler. They'd rather have someone else as their ruler," I replied, "I'd rather be dead, too. If only I have a wise brother or sister, they should have ruled Lorule instead."

"No, Hilda. Don't be negative about yourself... I don't want you dead, but if you die from the curse, then Ebony would see it as a victory and an opportunity to take over Lorule. And she would bring the land to utter doom, and I know you don't want that... The citizens don't want a bad person such as Ebony to become their ruler- they know you're trying to protect Lorule."

"But, Link... If only my mother gave birth to another child, then the child would have taken my place as ruler. My mother tried to have another child, but upon giving birth to a boy, Yuga killed the newborn and also my mother. So my brother would have taken place..."

"How old are you when your mother got killed?"

"I was very young. If only the maidservant is brave enough, then she would have taken the boy to safety."

"Unfortunately not so many people are brave- but your brother's death isn't your fault- but it's Yuga's fault," Link concluded as he strokes my cheek.

* * *

**Link feels a bit of sympathy for Hilda, but I think Zelda would feel more sympathy because Link has a heart of stone. What will happen next? Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hilda's P.O.V

Link and I inch closer after a bit of silence. Tears well up in my eyes, but they don't fall out. Before we kiss, I hear someone walk in. We open our eyes, and Zelda seems serious. "Ebony used her magic to make the dark knights much stronger than usual. You need to help me stop the dark knights," She said.

We get out of the tent, and the dark knights charge towards the Lorulean knights. Link charges at one of the dark knights, and Zelda shoots an arrow at another dark knight. I rush to the Lorulean knights, and I then open my mouth to say something.

"You must fight harder to fend off the dark knights. You must work hard, no matter how weak or lazy you are. You must gather enough courage to fight multiple dark knights, even if the dark knights may be stronger or intimidating! You must work side by side with the other Lorulean knights if possible," I commanded.

The Lorulean knights scream a battle cry as they hold up their spears. They rush towards the dark knights a second later to attack them. Zelda shoots a few arrows at the dark knights, and Link slashes multiple dark knights at the same time.

The sun sets, and then the dark army walked back to their camp. That makes me think of a plan. I rush to the Lorulean knights, and then they turn their attention to me. "You must quietly sneak into their tents to attack them. Some of you must shoot at the tents using the cannon," I commanded.

The Lorulean knights loaded up the cannons to shoot at the enemy tents. Some of them sneaked into the enemy camp to defeat the dark knights. I walk back to my tent, and the ambassador is standing there. "Here's a letter from Ravio," He said as he walks off.

"Hilda, I hope that you're doing fine. I know you told me not to worry, but if the curse gets worse, then you should return home and wait until the war is over. You don't have to return, if you don't want to. Some of the other Loruleans have disappeared in either the forest or the fields. -Ravio."

I hear someone approach the tent, and then I get back out. Ebony is standing there, her facial expression like that of a villain's, as if she is scheming something. "Today, I saw you commanding the Lorulean knights to defeat many of the dark knights! Foolish little princess, you've outdone yourself... And you must suffer," She said in a dark tone of voice.

"Why do I even need to suffer? You just couldn't stop in your blind quest to steal the kingdom from my hands! Where are the missing Loruleans? And why did you tell the dark knights to abduct them? No wonder you're so evil and bloodthirsty," I retorted.

"The missing Loruleans are imprisoned in my castle, suffering from starvation and fear. Now, you must listen, fool... When you were younger, I kidnapped your older cousin, and then I sacrificed her to a beast. I bet you can't even remember because you don't have a brain at all..."

"I do have a brain- and I still remember my older cousin. If you allowed her to live, then she would have been queen instead of me! Why do you have to try and overthrow me?"

"Fools don't deserve to live, because they're idiots- like complete idiots, should I say. You're so naive that you could believe anybody that talks to you."

Ebony climbs onto her horse, and then she rides off. I get back into the tent, and I sigh for a second. "What's wrong? Was it Ebony bullying you again?" Link asked.

"Yes, she's bullying me again. She won't leave me alone," I replied as I sigh even more.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Ebony smiles evilly as she thinks about her plan. "Once I lead Hilda into the fields full of fog, she won't be able to find a way out! I will fool her," She said darkly, "And I shall do it in the morning. I bet Zelda and Link couldn't find her as a result..."  
No wonder this Lorulean princess is so naive and foolish, She thought as she smirks even more.

She senses that the following morning is the right time to lure Hilda into the foggy fields. She knows that Hilda may die either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Ebony has the power to disguise herself- and an effective disguise will fool Hilda.

"Geh heh heh," She muttered as she thinks about the most effective disguise that won't ever reveal anything about her actual self.

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

"Why won't Ebony leave you alone?" I asked Hilda.

"She knows that I'm a fool. She knows what happened in the past- and she bullies me about my foolishness," Hilda replied, "And she doesn't have any regret about it at all!"

A few tears run down her cheeks. "Why does she have to be so cruel and evil?" She whispered.

"Just ignore her when she calls you foolish. I know she is trying to get a reaction from you- but you can't let her see your emotions. She'll make fun of you even more," Link told Hilda.

Because I feel a bit tired, I lay down to fall asleep. I enter the same dream again...

_A black dragon roars as it breathes fire at me and Link. "Ebony! Why won't you ever give up, so that Lorule can be in piece? And Hilda's possibly close to being dead," Link shouted as he charges at the dragon._

_I shoot an arrow at the dragon, and the dragon falls to the ground as Link slashes the tail. I hold up my bow as the dragon flies back into the air. The dragon breathes more fire at us, and I evade the fire. I then hold up my bow again._

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the story so far. Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The following morning, there isn't a battle in the battlefield, which is unusual...**

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

As Link and Zelda search for more dark knights to defeat, I notice a little girl standing by the tent. I gasp- she's not supposed to be in danger. She starts running into the fields, and I run after her. "Stop! You never know what's in the fog. Someone could capture you," I warned.

A minute later, I end up in the fog, and I couldn't see a way out. "You fool," I hear a familiar voice say.

"Ebony?!" I asked.

"Yes, Hilda..."

Ebony appears in front of me in place of the little girl. "I fooled you so that Zelda and Link couldn't find you in the fog," She said as I begin to pass out.

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

"Hey, Zelda. Have you seen Hilda? She was here a few minutes ago," Link said.

"Yes. A little girl possibly led her into the fields, which is not a good thing. Hilda could possibly never find a way out, and the little girl could be Ebony in disguise," I replied.

"Really?! We must find Hilda before something happens to her."

"Alright. Let's go."

We rush into the fields, and it's very foggy. "Hilda! Where are you?" Link shouted.  
There is no response. "Hilda! Can you hear us? Are you alright? And why did you let Ebony fool you?" I added in.

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

As I wake up, I could hear someone screaming my name. Those voices are similiar- like they belong to Link and Zelda. "I can hear you," I replied to those voices, "The curse is getting real bad! Please hurry..."

I start to run towards a slight shadow in the distance. "Hilda!" The female voice shouted once again.

"Zelda and Link! Ebony fooled me a bit ago with the disguise! And now I'm in the middle of the fog," I replied.

My lungs start tightening up real bad, and I pass out for the second time.

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

Link and I notice a slight figure in the distance that seems to be lying on the ground. "Hilda! Is that you?" I shouted.

"Hilda! Are you okay?" Link added in as he rushes towards the figure. I follow him, and this figure really is Hilda.

Hilda's chest is moving very slow, and her eyes are shut. Link gently cradles her in his arms, and then we start to rush towards the castle-like figure in the distance. Ebony is such a monster for ever cursing Hilda and trying to steal the kingdom of Lorule from her.

We approach Lorule Castle, and then we enter the castle. We rush up the stairs, and we come across a room. I open the door, and Link places Hilda onto the bed. In most stories, a hero has to kiss the princess to save her from the curse.

I wonder if Link can save Hilda with a kiss. Link kisses Hilda's lips, and it doesn't work. Ebony appears as she cackles evilly. "Look at you fools! You tried to save Hilda, but it's too late! You can only break the curse by attempting to stop me in beast form," She said as she starts to transform.

Wings start to spawn on her back, and her face is changing, too. She flies out the window and into the fields. We chase Ebony until we reach the battlefield. Her transformation is now complete- she is now a dragon.

Ebony roars as she breathes fire at me and Link. "Ebony! Why won't you ever give up, so that Lorule can be in piece? And Hilda's possibly close to being dead," Link shouted as he charges at the dragon.

I shoot an arrow at the dragon, and the dragon falls to the ground as Link slashes the tail. I hold up my bow as the dragon flies back into the air. The dragon breathes more fire at us, and I evade the fire. I then hold up my bow again.

I shoot another arrow, and Ebony roars in pain as she once again crashes into the ground. Link slashes the dragon's tail eight more times, and then the dragon flies back into the air. I shoot another arrow, and one of the dragon's wings start to bleed.

The dragon roars in pain as she crashes into the ground for the third time. Link slashes the tail ten more times, and then the dragon roars in agony as the tail is cut off. The dragon's roars fade to silence as the fog around the battlefield disappears.  
We then rush back to the castle to check on Hilda.

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

I wake up from the curse, and then Link and Zelda walked in. "Did you save Lorule from Ebony?" I asked.

"Yes," Link replied.

"Thank you for saving Lorule! I wonder if the people of Lorule are ever going to come back to the villages. You're so brave."

"We're all brave," Zelda and Link said in unision.

_Maybe I don't really need a brother or sister to take my place as ruler,_ I thought.

I get up, and I walk towards Link. Our faces are now mere inches apart, and then he presses his lips against mine. I press my lips against his, and then I hear someone walk in. Link and I gently break from the kiss, and Ravio is standing there.

"Hilda, I'm so glad that you're alive. When I saw Link and Zelda taking you into the castle, I thought that you're so close to being dead. Link, did you stop Ebony?" He said.

"Zelda and I stopped Ebony, and when we get in here, we assume that the curse is broken," Link replied.

"I wasn't dead- I just passed out from the curse," I told Ravio.

I turn my attention to Link and Zelda. "Thanks for helping me to save Lorule. I was such a fool when Ebony used the little girl disguise to lead me into the fog. But then you both stopped her," I said.

* * *

**Next chapter is the epilogue. Hope you enjoyed the story. Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue

Link and Hilda got married, and now they have twin girls called Elena and Luna. Zelda married a prince, and she has a son named Terrence.


End file.
